Only Katrina Version II
by Karibbean
Summary: #5 Story version of "PotC: On Stranger Tides"; following other "Katrina" stories; Jack/OC
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear Readers,

I must tell you all something…

In all honesty, when contemplating about writing this movie out, I didn't think to involve Will and Elizabeth at all… never really crossed my mind, actually. However, after only writing the prologue it appeared that there was an interest to have those characters come along for the ride, too. It was an interesting concept and, therefore, I took it up as a challenge. And yet, I couldn't resist at going back to my original plan.

So… with that said… there are two versions of this story: that which includes Will and Elizabeth (version 1) and that which does not (version 2).

Thank you,

Karibbean


	2. Prologue

**Only Katrina – Version II**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (movies, ride, characters, plot, dialogue, junior novelization, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Author's Note:** Yay, another sequel! Ok… I want to give a heads up here… I will write as diligently as possible and post as soon as possible, HOWEVER, I work a lot (5 jobs, no days off) and so, please don't be expecting the best and immediate postings! Please! I will try, but please bare with me with great patience! Oh, and if you have any ideas you think would be good for this story that you'd like me to write out, I would absolutely love to know about them! Just send me a note! Thank you!

**Prologue**

After all was said and done in the ordeal with Davy Jones, Jack and his wife returned to Port Royal with their dear friends, the Turners, to begin a more settled life.

This, however, did not go about as easily as all had hoped. For one, Elizabeth began to find her home without her father eerie and depressing; and then there was Jack. Although thrilled to have a son, and relieved to have survived Jones and Beckett, Sparrow was beginning to feel rather caged as he remained on land observing his new home being built and waiting on Norrington to gain the permission needed to give the pirate the freedom to take on the seas as a privateer against the French.

Katrina and Will were quick to notice the change of mood and interests in their spouses. Without hesitation, they planned a visit to see Katrina's father, who was located temporarily in Madrid. It was a perfect idea for Elizabeth, but Katrina wasn't convinced that Jack would last long there due to the lack of ocean views. And so, as Will made the arrangements of the Pearl, crew, and cargo, Katrina wrote to her father to contact her uncle that was a naval officer stationed at Cadiz.

Upon arriving in Spain, to her surprise and relief, Katrina was not only greeted by her Tio Miguel, but also by her father. Everything was taken care of in hiding the Pearl for a few days until decisions of the whereabouts of final lodging were established – for Elizabeth began to change her mind about going to Madrid, and Jack didn't like the idea whatsoever at being at the center of Spain's Royal Naval base.

Although in the comforts and protection of her uncle's mansion, Katrina found her husband to still be slightly anxious, catching him every now and then pacing along the balcony looking over the sea, compass in hand, eyes wandering between it and the horizon; she knew he wasn't going to win the battle to remain on land with her and their child. Therefore, with a loving heart, and for the umpteenth time, Katrina told the pirate captain to set sail on the Pearl. Like the previous times, Jack hesitated and quickly declined, but Katrina forced the truth out of him. Torn, but willing to take her blessing, Jack set off to Tortuga with Gibbs to find himself a proper crew for the mission that had been aching within him since he last saw Sao Feng's sea chart.

It was while in Tortuga that Sparrow came across Barbossa and – more importantly – the wanted map. However, it was also there that he lost the Pearl to Barbossa, again. Taking things in stride, Jack – with the chart he had stolen from Barbossa – set sail to Florida in a simple dingy.

In time, help coming from his compass and the map, Jack did find the Fountain of Youth. In fact, he drank from it. And yet, as he made an attempt to test its powers by slicing the palm of his left hand just as he had done in the Isle de Muerta, it did not instantly heal. Confused, slightly aggravated, but still somewhat proud at the fact that he had made it to this secret fount all on his own, Jack abandoned it and returned to Spain with the intention of unveiling as to why he had not gain immortality…


	3. Late Night

**Only Katrina – Version II**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (movies, ride, characters, plot, dialogue, junior novelization, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Chapter 1**

**Late Night**

His breathing much more relaxed again, Jack rolled onto his left side. Propped up on his left arm he looked down upon his wife, dark hair sprawled across her pillow, with a very playful smirk on his face. "Ready for 'nother go, love?"

Katrina laughed quietly at this as she brought her body up against his and gave a sweet kiss to his lips. "In a moment… you have too much energy for having just returned."

Jack's smirk grew into a wide grin. However, as he began to lean over her, Katrina pressed a hand to his chest pushing him slightly away. "Thus, I wish to know what happened there."

Jack's grin faltered with a sigh. "Nothin' happened there, love." He paused. "Which is exactly why I need t' go back… I'm missin' somethin'."

"Like what?"

"Don't know… it just seemed too easy t' find."

Katrina raised a brow. "In what way?"

Jack thought back to his discovery, seeing The Santiago from a distance, seeing water flow upward, carrying on through shallow waters into a cavern, and then… "It was an accident. I came upon this cave by my compass and I kept mumblin' what it said on the map: _aqua de vida_."

"And…?"

"And this water appeared on the ceiling. I went through it, to the other side… that's where the fount was…" He continued dwelling on this moment a while longer; remembering the excitement of coming up close to the trickling water from within the rock, reaching out with his hands to cup the water, and then turning to the side to offer the first drink to his… "Come with me."

"Beg pardon?"

Jack's eyes had lit up as the idea anchored in his mind; there was something right about having two people at the fount, something familiar, though he could not recall what. "Come with me, love. We'll go to the Fountain of Youth together."

"But you said it didn't work," Katrina said as she gently caressed the pirate's left hand.

Jack looked down at his newly made scar; in effort to test the waters, he had reopened the wound from the Isle de Muerta in hopes to see it heal instantly on its own. But it did not.

"Aye," Jack admitted. "But I believe it will with two people."

"How so?"

"I don't know, love… I just have this feelin'…" Jack faded in thought as he tried a different approach. "Look, love," he began sweetly, reaching his right hand tuck back stray hairs behind her ear. "Wouldn't it be wonderful t' go give this a try? The two of us… young forever…" His hand slowly slid down the back of her neck and around the front of her collarbone. "With this same sharp… witted… mind…" His hand now began to teasingly slide southward over her bare body. "And… this same… young… gorgeous…" His hand was about to reach the prize. "…body-" Katrina's hand had caught the pirate's by the wrist.

"That's cheating," she informed him.

This made Jack chuckle quietly. "Was only tryin' t' get a positive answer from ye, love."

"Well, you were about to get one nonetheless, if only you weren't distracting me so," Katrina said with a flirtatious smile. "I will go with you, but there are some things to consider."

Jack's brows came together. "Like what?"

"To begin with, what about Jac-"

"We can go t' Madrid tomorrow with Jackie and leave him in the care of your father."

"And the Turners," Katrina added, for they were staying with her father.

Jack grimaced at the idea for a moment. "Fine. And the Turners."

"Then, what about a ship, a crew?"

"No worries there, love. We go to Tortuga, find Gibbs, and all will fall into place."

Katrina looked at her husband in a skeptical manner, but gave no comment. "Very well. The last thing I want you to consider is researching more about the Fountain of Youth… especially if this is something you truly wish to pursue-"

"It is."

"—and will finally bring peace to mind in your quest for immortality."

Jack looked away sheepishly, for Katrina had never believed in taking on such a way of life – that is, living forever – and didn't agree with his need to do so. "Aye."

Katrina brought her hand to the side of Jack's face. "I'm with you all the way, Jack. For every step of this journey until you reach your goal." He looked to her as she paused. "Just please don't forget that you have a family; you have those that love you very much."

Jack nodded. "I know." He then quickly closed in the little space that was between them, pressing his lips to hers. Finding his wife eagerly responding just as passionately he couldn't help to laugh as he questioned her, "Another go, love?"


	4. New Mission

**Only Katrina – Version II**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (movies, ride, characters, plot, dialogue, junior novelization, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

Author's Note: Thank you all for your patience! Besides lack of time, this is going to a be a bit tough to get through… with the other movies it was somehow very simple to imagine a character like Katrina being involved in the storyline… we'll see what comes of this one.

**Chapter 2**

**New Mission**

Mid-morning the next day, as he received word from his niece, Admiral Miguel Castillo returned to his home, which had a carriage loaded and ready out front. Upon entering, he found his guests – Katrina, her husband, and their son – seated in the parlor. "So you're still set on visiting Madrid?"

"Si, Tio," Katrina replied. "But we'll come back to visit you again."

"I hope so," he replied, a little sad that the mansion was to be empty again.

Katrina smiled. "We will."

As Jack rose, holding the babe, and Katrina followed suit, her uncle started, "But I suppose it's good timing this way."

Katrina gave her uncle a puzzled look. "What do you mean, Tio?"

"Well, it so happens that King Ferdinand has ordered for a new mission to make way immediately. That's why I was at the fort so early this morning, and it'll have me occupied for the next several hours until the ships make sail."

"Make sail?" Jack asked, approaching the man. "What's this mission?"

"The Spanish Royal Navy is sending out three ships for Florida in search of the Fountain of Youth."

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Why?"

"Well, it's said that yesterday one of the fishing boats caught a mysterious man that held a book with the answers of how to get there."

"Huh."

Mistaking Jack's grunt, Miguel Castillo explained, "You have to understand, _Capitan_ Sparrow, that since Ponce de Leon was lost to the fount's discovery we have been in search of finding him and recovering the fount once and for all."

Jack gave a tight smile. "Sounds like fun."

The old man in uniform shrugged. "I'm sure it entertains the younger men aboard."

Jack grinned.

"Well, _Sobrina_," the admiral began, turning to his niece and giving her a hug. "I wish you a safe journey. _Dios te bendiga_."

"_A ti tambien, Tio_."

"Until next time, mate," Jack said with an outstretched hand when Miguel turned to him.

The officer happily took it up. "Take good care of yourselves." He looked to baby Jack. "Adios, cariño."


	5. Caught

**Only Katrina – Version II**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (movies, ride, characters, plot, dialogue, junior novelization, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Chapter 4**

**Caught**

It was quite late into the night when Jack and Katrina, with their little one, arrived at the judge's home in Madrid. However, to their amazement, the judge and the Turners were still up. Katrina noticed upon entering, after being announced by the butler, that there were letters scattered about the coffee table of the parlor, no doubt something had taken their attention.

"What a wonderful surprise!" Judge Banks said, embracing his daughter, and then his son-in-law. The judge then turned to the Turners. "They didn't catch the real Captain Jack Sparrow after all!"

"Hmm?" Jack asked in unison with Katrina questioning, "Beg pardon?"

"Dana, come quickly!" the judge went on before adding, "We'll share everything with you, but tell me, tell me, what has brought you this way?"

Katrina looked momentarily at Jack before answering with a simple smile, "A slight change of plans, Father."

Will and Elizabeth perked up at this, eyes immediately drawn toward the pirate.

"Oh?" came Dana's voice as she came halfway down the staircase. "What sort of change?"

Katrina turned around to smile at her old governess. "We'll explain," she replied before turning back around to take up the sleeping babe from Jack's arms. "First, give me a moment to put Jacky to bed."

"I'll join you," Elizabeth quickly added, following in step beside her.

As the ladies made way up the stairs – and out of earshot – Banks looked to Jack. "A change of plans," he echoed as Will took stand alongside him. "Do tell."

While Jack, with a heavy sigh, gave in to explain the account of the "change of plans," Elizabeth curiously poked her friend about the meaning of that phrase.

"Jack is in need to go on a voyage," Katrina informed in hushed tones as she laid her baby boy into the nursery cradle as Dana brought a few small blankets. "And I am going with him."

After placing a blanket on the babe, Dana looked up at Katrina with wide eyes, Elizabeth doing the same.

"But what about Jacky?" Elizabeth questioned with concern.

"Yes, Mrs. Sparrow," Dana agreed. "He's only months away from his first birthday."

Katrina momentarily closed her eyes and swallowed before looking at the women standing before her. "I know, I know. That is why I have come here. We are leaving him in Father's care…"

"I will take good care of him, my sweet Katrina," Dana declared with a solid promise as she took up Katrina's hands. "Do not worry."

"Will and I shall do the same."

"Yes, the pair of you of you will, too." Katrina forced a quiet laugh. "It'll be good practice." She let go of Dana and placed a hand on her son. "Jacky will teach you both so much." She gave the babe a soft kiss on the head. "So very much."

Leaving Dana to watch over Jacky, Katrina and Elizabeth took to the corridor once more.

"What is the voyage about this time?"

Katrina glanced at her friend. "The Fountain of Youth."

"Oh." Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "It hasn't gone away, has it?"

Katrina couldn't help smirking in spite of herself. "Nope. Apparently not."

"How long will this take?"

"I don't know. A few weeks? I hope not long at all."

"How does Jack plan to go about this? We received your letter about Jack having lost the Pearl to Barbossa again."

Katrina shrugged. "Arrive at the coast tomorrow, and set sail any which-way that allows us to reach Tortuga. Then find Gibbs."

"Gibbs?" Elizabeth nearly jumped.

Katrina gave her friend a puzzled look. "Yes, Mr. Gibbs. Why?"

As the ladies came down the last few steps and into the parlor, they caught Jack stating, "And so I'm hoping this time things will go right, but if not, then I'm sure t' give it up once and for all."

"Jack!" Katrina whined. "You told them everything?"

"There wasn't that much t' tell, love."

Katrina eyed her husband a bit longer.

He sighed. "Your father's a very convincing man."

Katrina turned to the judge. "Father!"

"Oh, let it go, Katrina. I needed to know, and the sooner the better."

"How so?"

"From the moment you said you had a change of plans I knew the two of you were heading out to sea." The judge made way to the coffee table. "And I needed to know when and where in hopes that you could stop by London to help an old friend of yours." After rummaging through a few papers, he held a particular parchment with a sketch of a bearded man they knew all too well.

"Mr. Gibbs?" Katrina called out, astonished.

Judge Banks looked from his daughter to the pirate. "He was arrested in London with the belief that he's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"But I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack clarified.

"Which is precisely why you need to save him."

"Save him? But he's Joshamee Gibbs."

"My dear boy," Banks addressed him. "I just received word of this today from many of my colleagues in London. The trial is set in a few days' time and will no doubt end in a hanging. Joshamee Gibbs or not this man is not you, and therefore should not hang as such."

Jack involuntarily brought his right hand up to his neck.

"Jack," Katrina took up his hand and lowered it. "We need to detour to London and save Gibbs first."

"But, love, the Spanish are to make sail…"

"You said we needed Gibbs to get us a ship and crew, remember?"

"But your uncle said…"

"Forget it Jack," Katrina argued sternly. "Tomorrow we set sail for London."


	6. Getting There

**Only Katrina – Version II**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (movies, ride, characters, plot, dialogue, junior novelization, etc.). Any other tid-bits of creativity, however, are mine… in which I hope you will enjoy. Please be sure to read and review!

**Chapter 5**

**Getting There**

"Always Gibbs to ruin a man's plans," Jack exhaled as he lay in bed, arms crossed, eyes intensely focused on the ceiling.

Finished combing out her hair, Katrina stood from the vanity. "That's a lie and you know it."

Jack snorted.

Katrina rolled her eyes before turning around to face the pirate captain calmly. "Very well… go on and try to readjust your plans so that we can help him. And while you do that, I'll just be a moment longer."

As she began making way for the door, Jack sat up. "Where are ye goin', love?"

"I'll just be a moment."

"Katrina," Jack called out in a quiet but stern voice. "Leave Jacky alone. Let 'im sleep."

Katrina paused with her hand on the doorknob. "Just give me a moment. I didn't say goodnight to him."

Jack quickly got up from the bed. "Aye ye did, love." He turned to the clock on the far wall. "About ten minutes ago."

Katrina fidgeted in place, fighting between logic and emotion.

"Darlin'," Jack said as he gently removed her hand from the doorknob and led her away toward the bed. "He's fine and he'll be fine while we're gone."

Katrina slightly shook her head as she blinked away tears. "We've never been away from him more than a night. How can you be sure?"

"First," Jack began as he gestured for her to get in bed, "because he's a Sparrow." This got a genuine smile and almost a laugh from Katrina as Jack covered her with the blanket and comforter. "Second, because he'll be looked after by his grandfather, his grandfather's maids, and Lizzie… whom we all know needs all the practice she can get before taking on a child of that whelp."

Katrina's smile widened.

"While we're gone Jacky will be spoiled to no end, love. It'll be good for 'im."

"I know… I just hate the thought of leaving my baby…"

Jack took a seat by his wife and brushed her hair back. "Then stop thinkin', love."

Katrina nodded her head sadly before leaning forward and crashing into the pirate, arms wrapped tightly around his neck, a few tears soaking his shirt.

Jack fought the urge to sigh out loud. "It'll all be fine, love," he said rubbing her back. "Trust me. Once we get Gibbs it'll be a quick, seamless voyage. Ye know how good ol' Gibbs is wi' stories. I've no doubt he'd be knowledgeable 'bout those Ponce de Leon waters. We'll be back from the fount before ye know it."

The next morning, practically at the crack of dawn, the entire household of Judge Banks was awake to send off the pirate and his wife. Although it was crystal clear how Katrina was having a hard time departing from her son as Elizabeth held him, Jack was impressed that she managed to do so without completely falling apart. Once in the carriage, they were off to Valencia.

"Just breathe, love," Jack tried to soothe, holding one of her hands in his.

Katrina didn't reply as she turned away to look out of the window, the first rays of the sunrise now quickly growing.

"We'll be back soon enough."

Katrina snapped her head back at her husband. "I'm fine, Jack." She pulled her hand from within his grasp and set it with the other one on her lap. "Let's just focus on this journey: what needs to get done, what must be accomplished."

"Fair enough," Jack stated simply as Katrina looked away to the window once more, registering the hint that she needed some time to herself to sort out her emotions about what was happening at the present moment. Before long, her hand found made its way back into Jack's.

It took a few days to reach the coast, but once they did they were able to immediately buy a passage on one of the trade ships headed for London. Lucky they only had one small bag between the two of them, Jack and Katrina made way into their cramp little cabin.

"A pirate's life for me," Katrina couldn't help but laugh out loud at the room as Jack shut the door behind them; especially looking at the narrow bed taking up the length of the far wall.

Jack turned around, almost pushing his wife in the process. "Aye," he laughed as well, a bright grin upon his face. "Think o' it, love, as another honeymoon."

Katrina shook her head with a laugh. "Lovely." Dropping the bag onto the floor she took about five steps and met the bed. She sighed. "Just as long as I'm not between you and wall."

A smirk came upon Sparrow's lips. "Fair enough. I'll put ye between me and the mattress. How's that?"

Katrina gave a teasing slap. "You scallywag!"

"Ow," Jack feigned hurt. "Will you at least consider the offer?"

With a flirtatious smile, Katrina grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him to her. "Of course, Captain Sparrow."


End file.
